The West Coast Central Comprehensive Metabolomics Resource Core (WC3MRC) will offer integrated services through a Metabolomics Central Service Core, and offer advanced services, including method developments, through the Metabolomics Advanced Services Core. Combined, the WC3MRC commands over 30 mass spectrometers, 5 NMR instruments and cutting-edge imaging equipment, and computer clusters with in-house as well as open-access and commercial software for metabolomic data acquisition, data processing, and data analysis including pathway mapping. Statistical support, tool development and advanced metabolic network analysis will be conducted in the Genomics Integration Core, while pilot and feasibility projects as well as courses and workshops will be organized by the Promotion and Outreach Core, to be led by the UC Davis Clinical and Translational Science Center (CISC). Overall management and data transfer to the Data Center will be performed by the Administrative Core. Specifically, the WC3MRC will be the first center in the United States that offers quantitative targeting of over 1,000 identified metabolites over a wide variety of biochemical pathways. For all these metabolites, reference standards are available and sample preparation, mass spectra and chromatographic conditions have been validated. Additionally, the WC3MRC will use untargeted metabolomic methods by accurate mass spectrometry for discovery-driven projects, including compound identifications. Methods used in the Advanced Core laboratories will be robotized and transferred to the Central Service Core for use by recharge fee services. Novel services and tools will be developed, ranging from isotope-labeled flux analysis to image guided metabolomics that will link to the established clientele using the imaging facility. Pathway annotations will be improved through curation of HumanCyc enzymes and by using InChI structure identifiers that will be used to construct complete metabolic networks that are subsequently used for pathway over enrichment statistical analysis. Both local and regional scientists will be engaged through annual, competitive pilot and feasibility awards. Participation and award criteria have been worked out and will be conducted by the CTSC. Training programs will educate the next generation of metabolomics scientists, both on the technical and the medical level.